All In
by dragonsprit
Summary: Fiona and Imogen divorced but they had a daughter named Lauren what happens when Lauren risks it all to bring back the smile back to her mothers face.
1. Secrets

Chapter 1 Secrets

Fiona Coyne thought she had it all, her own fashion company a nice house and a 16 year old daughter.A 16 year old daughter she loved more then anything in the world, but there was something Fiona loved just as much as her daughter and that was her ex wife Imogen Moreno.

Fiona woke up and got a box from her night stand in that box it held the last memory of the perfect life,

a picture of her with Imogen holding their daughter Lauren in the hospital on the day she was born.

Fiona started to cry while looking at the picture.

Fiona promised to tell Lauren about her other mother when she turned 18, but that would be dealt with later. Fiona put the picture back in the chest and closed it.

Since she had no meetings today she thought she would spend time with Lauren.

Just as she was about to open her room door Lauren came rushing in.

"Morning mom" Lauren said with a beaming smile.

"Morning Lauren." Fiona replied.

"Mom you look sad whats wrong?" Lauren asked.

"Nothing honey just got something in my eye". Fiona said trying to hide her tears.

"If you say so mom." Lauren said knowing that her mom was not one to pressure.

"Listen I'm going to take a shower we can spend the day together." Fiona said as she walked to the shower.

Once her mother was out of sight she decided to do some looking around.

"That's four times this week I've caught mom crying in her room, I'm getting to the bottom of this."

Lauren mused to herself as she began looking around.

She spent ten minutes going through every item in her moms room til something caught her eye.

"That's funny moms chest is open she never leaves it open." Lauren thought.

Lauren walked over to the chest and noticed a picture.

Lauren was shocked at what she saw the picture.

"That's funny I recognize mom in this picture but who is that holding me?" Lauren thought.

She turned the picture over to notice a message on the back.

_**The reason I smile.**_

Just as Lauren started to wrap her her head around what she just saw her mother was coming in from the shower.

Lauren ran to put the picture back in the box just as she closed the box her mother walked in.

"Lauren go shower and get dressed honey we can do what ever you want today." Fiona said.

Lauren returned twenty five minutes later dressed in a red t-shirt black jeans and black running sneakers with her red spray painted skull baseball cap.

"Alright mom I ready lets go." Lauren said.

They walked through the streets of New York with Lauren taking pictures.

Fiona could not help but see bits of Imogen in Lauren, even though Drew was biological parent Lauren was going to be raised by Fiona and Imogen.

Six hours and one comic drawing Fiona and Lauren later they decided to head home.

The ride back was quiet the entire time, Lauren could tell something was bothering Fiona and she wanted answers but waited til they got home.

When they settled on the couch with some Chinese food Lauren decided it was time for answers.

"Mom."

"Yes Lauren."

"Why don't I don't you come to any of my photography shows?"

"What, I do come by your shows Lauren" Fiona replied.

"Not my last few." Lauren said back.

"I told you I had to work late L".

"That's what you say now since I started doing dark rock pieces you didn't say that when I did bright pieces."

"You don't smile anymore in your pictures like you use to its all staged Lauren argued.

"Now L those smiles are not fake I'm sorry you feel that way Ill make it up to you." Fiona said.

"Okay so can I ask you something else mom?"

"Anything L."

"Wheres my dad I mean you never mention him and I'm going to be sixteen soon I know how reproduction works you cant hide him forever mom Lauren said.

"L I told you before your dad loved you but we didn't workout so I raised you alone." Fiona said.

"Okay mom I wont push anymore sorry." Lauren said.

"I'm tiered I'm going to bed goodnight." Lauren said.

"Night Lauren I love you."

Lauren walked up to her room thinking to herself "If my moms reason for Smiling was the woman in that picture I have to find her".

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended.

I only own original characters places and plot.


	2. Picking UP the Pieces

Chapter 2 Picking up the pieces

Lauren woke up and looked at her clock next to her bed she noticed it was 10:30AM and decided to get up since it was Monday. Lauren knew Fiona would be working all day so she would be on her own for the most part, and she was used to it largely because she would either find something to do at home or call her best friend Alyssa Matlin's house.

Lauren made a quick sandwich ate and took a quick shower.

When she got dressed she decided to put on a pair of camouflage pants and matching shirt.

Lauren had decided last night that she would start trying to gather information on who the woman in the picture was, and what role if any the woman who held her in the hospital played in her mothers life.

Lauren began by heading to her mothers room and looked through the chest with the picture on her mothers night table. She examined the picture again and found nothing so she put the picture back and closed the chest.

Lauren decided to move her search to the living room to the living room where she decided to look in one the coat closet where they kept family photo albums she pulled the the crate from the top shelf and ran through the photo albums.

After going through four albums she found nothing and was ready to put the albums back til she found a smaller book simply labeled Happier Memories

Lauren quickly put the other albums away and went to her room with the smaller album and went to her room and began to analyze the album.

As she scrolled the the album she noticed a recurring theme all the pictures were of her being held by Imogen.

"This is odd all these pictures are just of me and and who ever this woman is holding me".

Lauren got to the last page of the album where she saw a picture with her and Imogen together in a park she noticed a locket around Imogen's neck she decided to take the picture to her computer to try to scan the picture.

Lauren put the album down and walked over to her computer and scanned the picture.

When she scanned the picture she zoomed in on the locket and noticed a message on the locket.

"_Lauren Moreno my angel"_

Lauren was stunned at what she saw.

"Why does that locket say Lauren Moreno has my mom been lying to me, is my last name Moreno?"

Lauren put the picture back into the album and looked at the back cover of the album where she noticed a folded piece of paper taped to the inside of the album.

Lauren took the paper out and unfolded it what she found was a letter she began to read it

_To my amazing daughter Lauren,_

_I want you to know that this is the hardest thing I've ever had to write but I want you to know that I love you very much but I have to leave you because I need to go get my head straight. Don't worry your mother told me she would take of you. I just want you to know I love you very much and doing whats best for us all I promise when we are reunited I will be the best parent I could be for you._

_Love your mama Imogen Moreno._

After processing the information she examined the note closely as she read the date on the note and it happen to be the day after her second birthday.

Reading the note made Lauren run through a mix of emotions anger because she wanted to know why her mama left her sadness because she wishes her mama was with her and joy because if she found her mama she would be able to put her family back together again.

After a few more hours of searching for more clues she found a photo of her with Katie Bianca and their daughter her best friend Alyssa with them at the park when she was little.

"Maybe Bianca and Katie know where I could find mama Lauren thought to herself.

Lauren grabbed her sneakers and keys and headed over to her best friends house which was only a few blocks down from her house.

Twenty five minutes later Lauren arrived at Katie and Bianca's where she was greeted by Katie.

"Lauren what a nice surprise come in dear." Katie said.

Katie walked into the living room with Lauren and sat down.

"Lauren what brings you here today are you looking for Alyssa?" Katie asked.

Alyssa and Lauren had known each other since they were little they were inseparable.

"Actually no Katie I was hoping to talk to you and Bianca".

"Well Bianca's not here shes with a Alyssa at her hip pop class but if you want I'm here to help".

"Okay Katie I don't know how to ask this so I'm just going to ask it."

"Anything L I'll try to answer you as best as I can."

"Okay I want to know if you know where I could find my mama?"

Katie was shocked.

"How do you know about your mama L?"

"I found some old pictures and a photo album plus a note from her."

"Oh I think this is something you should talk to your mom about".

"I don't want to talk to her she lied to me my whole life".

"I know Lauren but she did it so that you would not think your mama abandoned you."

"Okay but why wait to tell me I'm old enough to understand?"

Lauren when your mama left she was going through a hard time in her life and didn't feel like she could be there for your mom and you so she left in the hopes of one day putting back the pieces that feel apart." Katie said as she held Lauren.

"Do you at least know where she is?"

"I don't sorry wish I did kiddo but she did leave me something to give to you if you ever asked about her wait here."

Katie went to the closet and pulled a long black case out.

"Lauren your mama wanted you to have this."

Lauren took the box and opened it.

"Oh my god its the locket from the picture." Lauren said.

"Thanks Katie."

Anytime L."

"Now take good care of that locket your mama wore it the day she married your mom."

"I will but can you tell me how I can find my mama?"

"That would take a lot of work Lauren."

"I don't care mom never smiles anymore, the last time she smiled for real was the day mama held me in the hospital I wanna get moms smile back."

"If your that serious about this your on your own because your mom would kill me if she knew that I had anything to do with finding your mama."

"Fine if you wont help me I'm sure Alyssa will."

"Just like your mama always up for adventure."

"You know Katie with Alyssa helping me we can do anything."

"I know you two are just like your mom and mama in high school always ready to take on anything together." Katie said.

Lauren thought to herself "_Guess its up to us to pick up the pieces"._

Read and Review

Disclaimer I do not own Degrassi. All characters belong to respective owners. No copyright infringement intended. I only own original characters places and plot.


	3. Finding My Way To You

Chapter3 Finding my way to you

Lauren woke up today with one goal in mind starting her quest of tracking down Imogen Moreno.

Lauren knew it would not be not be an easy task to track down a woman she had only seen in pictures but she was going to find her if that was the last thing she ever did.

Lauren took a quick shower and just threw on a denim jean skirt a pink shirt and her black and pink running sneakers.

When she went to the kitchen she noticed her mother scrolling through some reports for work.

Fiona heard the foot steps and acknowledged her daughter.

"Good morning Lauren." Fiona said hoping she would get an answer from her daughter after the way Lauren gave her the silent treatment last night.

Lauren pulled out an instant oatmeal and sat at the table while she was eating she could feel Fiona just mentally going crazy wanting an answer so she decided to give her what she wanted.

"Good morning Fiona" Lauren said emphasizing her mothers first name to make sure she got the point across about being mad.

"Lauren Celestine Coyne I'm your mother show me some respect." Fiona said shocked that her daughter called her by her first name.

"Respect funny you should mention that because people who respect and love each other don't keep secrets". Lauren said with a look of anger in her eyes.

"What are you talking about Lauren I haven't kept a single secret from you." Fiona said trying to figure out the source of her daughters anger.

"Really so how do you explain the small photo album in the closet and the picture in your room, you know the one that has the reason I smile written on the back."

Fiona was shocked at what she was hearing.

"How do you know about those?"

"The other day before we went out I saw your chest open and found the picture, and yesterday while you were at work I found the small photo album with pictures of me and a letter written by my mama your ex wife Imogen Moreno."

"I swear I was going to tell you L I would never keep that secret from you."

"When Fiona when I'm 18?"

"Honestly yes but only because I was trying to protect you."

"I don't need protecting, that's why I went to Katie and Bianca's and Katie told me about the locket mama left me and I'm going to find her with Alyssa's help".

"Lauren why do you want to find your mama so bad?"

"I want to find her so we can be a family again and you can smile for real like the day I was born that's why and you cant stop me". Lauren yelled as she grabbed her keys jacket and phone to leave.

Meanwhile at Bianca and Katie's Alyssa was getting her hair braided by Bianca since Katie was at the gym.

"Mama I have something to tell you?"

"What is it AJ?" Bianca said using Alyssa's nickname since her name was Alyssa Jasmine.

"I had a dream again last night."

"What dream was it this time AJ?"

"The one about me at the river with Lauren."

"Oh that dream so how far did it go this time?"

"I almost kissed her mama."

"Oh so that far huh." Bianca stated as she finished her daughters last braid.

"So what do I do about it mama Lauren has no idea about my crush and I'm scared if I tell her she'll think I'm a weirdo or something."

"AJ she wont think you're a weirdo shes your best friend she'll understand."

"Are you sure mama?"

"Honey you and Lauren are best friends and sometimes best friends make awesome couples."

"Thanks mama you always know what to say." Alyssa said as she hugged Bianca.

Just as Alyssa was about to leave to her room she heard a knock at the door.

"I wounder who that could be this early Bianca asked curiously.

When she opened the door Bianca was stunned to see Lauren standing there angry.

"L how nice to see you" Bianca greeted.

"Hey Bianca." Lauren said as she hugged Bianca.

"Is Alyssa home?"

"Yes she is L shes in the living room go ahead I'll be in the kitchen if you need me".

Lauren walked in to find Alyssa staring into space.

"Hey Alyssa" Lauren greeted.

Alyssa was stunned by the presence of her secret crush.

"Hey L why do you look mad?" Alyssa asked.

"Its nothing Alyssa just stuff going on at home that's all."

"That's a load of crap L and you know it so stop trying to freeze me out and lets talk up in my room."

They both went up to Alyssa's room and shut the door.

"Now are you going to tell whats wrong Angelita?" Alyssa asked not aware that she let Lauren's pet name slip.

"Okay Ill tell but first you have to tell me why you called me angel in Spanish."

"You caught that?" Alyssa said feeling like her secret was about to be exposed.

"Yeah now spill it Matlin-DeSousa." Lauren said as she looked into Alyssa's ocean blue eyes.

"Okay I called you that because you remind me a lot of an angel sweet and caring." Alyssa said trying to cover up her lie hoping Lauren would take it and drop the subject.

"Okay I guess" Lauren said not pressing the issue anymore.

"Now tell me why you look like you're about to snap?"

"Its just I found out yesterday I have a mama too and my mom kept it from me all these years."

"Oh" Alyssa said as she felt her heart jump.

"You said oh like you're hiding something from me AJ, if you are spill it now or I swear I will never speak to you again". Lauren said starting to feel angry again.

"Okay L but if I tell you what I know you cant tell my parents I know this."

"I promise AJ just tell me." Lauren pleaded.

"I was cleaning out the spare room when I found an old box with a letter inside."

Lauren pulled out the letter from her bedside draw.

"What does that letter say Alyssa I need to know". Lauren pleaded.

Alyssa began to read the letter.

_Dear Alyssa, _

_I know this may be hard for you to understand now but I'm asking you to do me a big favor and watch over Lauren for me. Something tells me you she is going to need you more then she will ever know someday soon, and when the time comes I know you will do the right thing and help make her whole again._

_Stay strong and Always remember sometimes the best things in life are right beside you..._

_Love your god mama Imogen N. Moreno_

Lauren and Alyssa both wiped tears from their eyes as Alyssa put away the letter.

"AJ how long have you had the letter?" Lauren asked.

"It was dated from three years ago when we were in eighth grade but I just found it a few weeks ago but didn't know what to do please understand."

"Relax I understand but what I don't get is what she meant by sometimes in life the best things in life are right beside you?"

"I don't know L I guess finding your mama will help us bring your family back together and find out what she was trying to say in the letter." Alyssa said trying to hide the fact that she knew what Imogen meant she just had to keep her secret a little bit longer.

Alyssa pulled Lauren into a hug as she thought to herself "_Lauren Coyne little by little I'm finding my way to you..."_

Read and Review

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners. No copyright infringement intended. I only own original characters places and plot.


	4. Starlight StarBright

Chapter4 Starlight Star Bright

Lauren wondered around her house just thinking of everything that had happen to her over the past few days from being raised by Fiona for a nice chunk of her life to finding out she had been missing a huge piece in herself she never knew existed until now.

Lauren decided to take advantage that Fiona wasn't due home til late tonight and do some hardcore searching this afternoon.

Lauren sent a text to Alyssa saying she was coming over to start searching.

After taking a quick shower Lauren put on a black denim skirt and a black three quarter sleeve t-shirt with black low top sneakers.

As soon as she grabbed her jacket cellphone and keys Lauren headed out and began her walk to Alyssa's.

Meanwhile at Alyssa's Bianca was sitting on the couch with Katie while Alyssa was in her room practicing a new routine.

"Katie."

"Yes B?"

"Can we talk about our daughter for few?"

"Of course whats up with AJ?"

"Nothing drastic its just she told me something I think you should know."

"Whats that?"

"I think you should know our daughter has a crush".

"A crush on who?" Katie asked about to snap.

"No one just Lauren Coyne."

"Lauren Coyne as in our goddaughter Lauren Celestine Coyne?"

"That would be the one honey."

"Well that relationship is not going to happen." Katie said forcefully.

"Come on Mi Amor you would have to be asleep not to see that Alyssa has a crush on Lauren." Bianca said hoping that using the Spanish word for my love would soften Katie's stance on a potential Alyssa Lauren relationship.

"Bianca I said its not going to happen and that's final." Katie said screaming.

"Why are you acting like this Katie?"

"I'm acting like this because my daughter is too young to date and I don't want her getting hurt." Katie stated.

"Come on Katie AJ is about turn seventeen she deserves to have a bit more freedom we've raised our daughter right."

Katie was fighting with her wife not because she didn't want her daughter to date but because she was afraid of losing her little girl.

"I know we have B but what if Alyssa and Lauren don't workout?"

"Katie be serious now those two are Fiona and Imogen in high school they will work it out."

"I guess you're right B after all it would make things easier on us if AJ dated someone we already knew."

"See that's what I've tried to get you to understand for months now."

"Alright B you made your point now, can you get AJ here so we can tell her the news." Katie said happily.

"Sure K."

Just as Bianca was about to call for AJ they heard a knock at the door and went to go answer it.

"Lauren how nice of you to come by." Bianca greeted.

"Hey madrina Bianca and madrina Katie." Lauren greeted using the Spanish term for godmother as she hugged them both.

"Hey Lauren if your looking for Alyssa shes up stairs in her room go right up." Bianca said as she watched Lauren streak up the stairs.

"B what about telling AJ she can date Lauren?"

"We cant do it now Lauren has no idea AJ is crushing on her."

"Okay so I'm guessing we have to wait then?"

"Yes we do Katie, AJ would never speak to us if we spilled her secret to Lauren before she had a chance to say something herself."

Meanwhile Lauren opened the door to Alyssa's room to find the raven haired girl in the middle of a routine.

"Well I see someones excited today Lauren said.

"Oh L its you, you scared me for second." Alyssa said.

"Scared you but your mama is Bianca DeSousa I thought you couldn't get scared."

"I'm only human L and you caught me while I was thinking about things." Alyssa said trying to regain her breath.

"Oh what things would those be ms Matlin DeSousa?"

"Just things can we drop it and get down searching for your mama?" Alyssa said hoping Lauren would not press the issue.

"Okay but only because I really want to find her but we are talking about this later." Lauren said.

They began an internet search for Imogen three hours into their quest they manged to come up with their first big break.

"L I think I found something." Alyssa said.

"What is it AJ?"

"Its an article from three months ago".

AJ read the article and were able to find out that Imogen owned a tattoo parlor about five blocks from the dance studio Bianca owned.

"Well AJ looks like we are off to silver phoenix tattoo parlor lets go" Lauren said grabbing her jacket.

"L give me a few to change and I promise we will head right over."

"Alright AJ hurry up I want to get there before it gets late." Lauren said as she walked back downstairs to Bianca and Katie who were watching a movie.

"Hey L." Bianca said as she noticed her goddaughter come downstairs.

"Wheres AJ?" Katie asked.

"Shes getting ready we are headed out for a bit." Lauren said leaving out the purpose for the outing.

Twenty five minutes later AJ came down wearing a tight sky blue shirt and light blue jeans and white and red sneakers.

Bianca noticed the outfit her daughter had on and smiled.

"Lauren lets rock" AJ said.

"Mama can I take your car" AJ asked.

"AJ go ahead but if I find on scratch your going to be very upset be careful."

"I will mama don't worry."

"AJ grabbed the keys and headed out to the car with Lauren.

When they got down to the car AJ opened the passenger side door for Lauren.

"What are you doing AJ?"

"I'm being nice and opening for my best friend." AJ said fighting the urge to say she was opening the door for her girlfriend as she saw Lauren enter the car as she went to the drivers side.

They began the drive to Silver Phoenix tattoo studio.

"So Alyssa you switched your outfit I see what gives?"

"Its nothing LC I just felt like switching it up a bit that's all".

"Oh okay I was just asking because I like this look on you." Lauren said winking at AJ

"Thanks Lauren." AJ said trying to concentrate on the road instead of Lauren's stunning form.

When the girls got to the shop they were greeted by a red head sitting behind the counter.

"Welcome to silver Phoenix tattoo I'm Silvia how can I help you?"

"Hello Silvia I'm Alyssa I'm looking for an artist named Imogen is she here?"

"I'm sorry there's no artist by that name here."

"Well maybe this picture will change your mind." Alyssa said pulling out a picture of Imogen she had in her pocket that Lauren had no idea she had.

Silvia looked at the picture and was shocked.

"I think the person you're looking for is Ms Phoenix she doesn't come around here much."

"Can you tell me where she is?" Alyssa asked.

"I can but can I ask why two teenagers are looking for the best tattoo artist on the east coast?"

AJ and Lauren looked at each other and nodded.

"Silvia with all do respect the reason why we are looking for Imogen is because Lauren here is Imogen's daughter."

Silvia was shocked at this revelation.

"Wait a minute you're telling me you are little Lauren?"

"Yes I am."

"Oh my god Lauren I cant believe you're here."

"What do you mean Silvia?" Lauren asked puzzled.

"Lauren you are more stunning then the pictures could ever describe."

"Silvia do you know where my mama is?" Lauren asked hopeful.

"I do but I cant tell you but I can give you two these wait here".

Lauren had a question for AJ.

"AJ where did you get that picture you showed Silvia?"

"I've had that picture for a while mama gave it to me a few years ago when I told her a secret about myself".

Just as Lauren was about to ask about AJ's secret Silvia came back with a box.

"AJ just before Imogen left after her last trip to the shop she left you something".

AJ opened the box to find a check for $250000 and a note.

"Alyssa quickly walked away and read the note.

_Dear AJ,_

_If you are reading this you have found my shop. Included with this note is a check for $_250000 _I want you to hold on to that check until you unavoidably find me like I know you will and reveal your feelings_

_Lauren consider this the first of many surprises I have up my sleeve..._

Alyssa stashed the note away and went back to Lauren.

"AJ what was in that note?" Lauren asked.

"Nothing important AJ lets just grab the box and lets go back to my house for a bite I'll make you some lasagna for dinner."

"AJ don't toy with me."

"I'm not L I'll text mama to head over to your place and pack you a bag you're staying with me tonight."

"Thanks for everything Silvia". Lauren said as she walked out of the the shop and headed home.

AJ got in the car and sent a text to Bianca about Lauren spending the night with her.

"AJ what are you going to do with that check?"

"Nothing now L I just don't need anything right now."

"Okay, AJ thanks for helping me go through this."

"No problem Lauren I would do anything for you."

Twenty minutes later the girls were Alyssa's place and Alyssa went straight to the kitchen where she found Bianca in the kitchen.

"Mama can I make dinner for Lauren tonight?"

"Sure AJ, may I ask why you want to make dinner for Lauren?"

"Mama today I just realized that its almost the right time for me to make my move on Lauren I want to make her feel special."

"That's sweet AJ, I think you should know your mom is okay with you dating Lauren."

"That's awesome mama". AJ said sporting her trademark smile.

Lauren was sitting by the window in Alyssa's room looking out the window as night began to fall over the city.

"_I wounder why AJ has been acting overly nice to me lately."_ _Lauren thought to herself_.

Twenty five minutes later Bianca came up to the bedroom to get Lauren.

"Lauren dinner's ready."

"Thanks B Ill be down in a bit".

Lauren walked downstairs to be greeted by a table set for four.

"Whats all this?"

"Lauren the meal that we are about to enjoy was made by nun other then our darling AJ." Katie said.

"This is awesome thanks AJ."

"No problem Lauren I'd do anything for you now enjoy."

The dinner went by smoothly with both Bianca and Katie noticing AJ stealing glances at Lauren ever so often.

When the dinner ended Lauren went up and showered while AJ cleaned up and got ready for bed Lauren got into bed while AJ looked out her window and noticed a shooting star.

AJ saw the star and made a wish.

"_Starlight Star bright I wish I could help Lauren reunite her family and make her my girlfriend."_

AJ made the wish and climbed into bed with Lauren and closed her eyes thinking "I hope that dreams do come true".

Read & Review

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi. All characters belong to respective owners No copyright infringement intended. I only own original characters places and plot. I made up the name of the tattoo shop any similarities to real place unintended.


	5. Scream & Shout

Chapter 5 Scream & Shout

AJ woke up feeling amazing because she decided that today was the day she was going to free herself from the chain that had weighted her down for so many years now.

AJ threw her covers off noticing that Lauren was not next to her, so after brushing her teeth she ran downstairs in her pajamas to look for Lauren.

AJ found Katie on the couch reading the newspaper and sipping her coffee.

"Morning mom." Alyssa greeted as she walked into the kitchen to grab a her usual eggs whites and water.

"Morning AJ". Katie replied.

When AJ returned from the kitchen and sat right next to her mom.

AJ ate her breakfast in silence til she notice her mom fold up the paper.

"Mom wheres Lauren?"

"Oh her and your mama went to the studio."

"The studio but why would mama take Lauren to the studio without me?" AJ asked feeling left out.

"Lauren came into our room early this morning and begged your mama to take her, she said she needed some space to think."

"Did she say what she was thinking about mom?"

"No she just said that after the studio she would be going to her place she would swing by later."

"Oh." AJ said feeling scared.

"AJ whats wrong you seem sad all of a sudden?"

"Nothing mom." AJ said hoping her mom would drop the subject.

Alyssa Jasmine Matlin DeSousa I'm your mother I know when somethings wrong so out with young lady." Katie made sure to use Alyssa's full name to get her point across.

"Fine mom Ill tell you."

"Last night I saw a shooting star and made a wish that I could help Lauren find her mama and make her my girlfriend."

"Oh and let me guess, you think she might have heard you right?"

AJ was shocked at how well her mother knew her.

"Mom how did you know?"

"AJ I'm your mother I know you better than anyone." Katie stated

"Well okay so what do I do mom?"

"Well AJ normally I would say don't stress but if my hunch is right Lauren is talking to your mama about what to do about your revelation."

"Mama do you think she like me back?"

"Honestly AJ I don't know."

"I was afraid you'd say that, I think I'm going to get changed and hit the gym." AJ said as she got up to changed for the gym.

AJ came down a few minutes later dressed in her favorite red and black sweat suit.

"Momma Ill be back later I'm headed to the gym for a bit." AJ said grabbing her jacket and gym bag to head outside.

Twenty five minutes later AJ entered the the gym and hit the treadmill.

After the treadmill AJ hit the heavy bag thinking of what Lauren might be doing.

After finishing her workout and changing AJ headed for home.

When she got home she noticed a letter sticking out from under the door.

AJ picked up the letter opened the door.

"AJ how was the gym?" Katie asked.

"Relaxing mom did you notice anything odd while I was gone?"

"No I was in the office working why?"

"No reason mom Ill be up in my room if you need me." AJ said walking up to her room.

AJ shut the door and opened the note while sitting down on her bed.

_Dear AJ,_

_I have been watching you from closer then you think._

_Since you found my shop it is time I gave you a clue to where I am._

_I am in a place where I feel free. _

_Come to the place that only you two know about, it is there I want you to tell Lauren the secret you hold dear._

_I don't want you to just tell her I want you to express it like the risk taker i know you are.  
Show Lauren what your about._

_It is there you both will be one step closer to me. _

Lauren folded the note and sent a text to Lauren.

_Wher need you here._

It took all of a minute for Lauren to respond.

_I'm at home talking to my mom about somethings whats up?_

_Cant say now can I see you?_

_Okay be there in a bit._

With that last message AJ thought of how she was going to tell Lauren her most guarded secret.

Meanwhile at Lauren's house Lauren was sitting with Fiona at the kitchen table.

"Mom so what do I do about AJ?"

"Lauren honestly honey all I can tell you is follow your heart." Fiona said trying to offer some direction to her daughter.

"That's just it mom if she had a crush on me why not tell me right away?"

"L this is a big step it cant be taken lightly trust me."

"I get it but I feel like this will change things between us."

"L I'm not going to lie it will but if you don't feel the same way its best to tell her now before anyone gets hurt."

"Mom that's just it I don't just want AJ as my girlfriend who is around for a bit I want her as my forever."

Fiona was shocked at what she just heard.

"Lauren Celestine Coyne what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I don't want to be a Coyne anymore I want to be a Matlin- DeSousa I want marry Alyssa Matlin DeSousa."

"Are you sure you want to do this Lauren?"

"I'm positive mom but I want to do it after I take care of one other thing."

"Lauren if that's what you want Ill support you but be ready for anything sweetheart."

I will mom thanks I 'm going to meet up with AJ."

Lauren sped over to Bianca and Katie's and was there in no time flat thinking of what AJ could want.

Lauren knocked on the door and was greeted unexpectedly by AJ.

"Hey AJ sorry I left this morning."

"Its okay LC."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Uh just something I've had on my mind for a bit but I cant tell you here we have to take a trip."

"Okay where?" Lauren asked puzzled.

Just somewhere special just go wait in the car for me okay".

"If you so." Lauren responded still confused about what AJ was planning.

AJ walked up to her parents room and got permission to take the car under the condition they came back before it got too late.

AJ hugged her parents and sped off to the car.

The whole ride over neither girl spoke a word each alone in there own thoughts.

When Lauren looked out the window she noticed AJ had taken her to the hill in the park that they had come to call the zen hill because they would come out here to be alone with each other.

AJ came to a stop at the foot of the hill and parked the car.

"AJ what are we doing here?"

"Ill tell you when we get to the top of the hill now lets go" AJ said excited as they walked.

They made it up the hill and just admired the scene around them no one around for miles just the two of them.

While alone in her own thoughts for a bit Lauren decided that she would hold off on telling AJ her intentions until the time right.

Meanwhile AJ thought to herself it was finally time to let this secret spread it wings.

AJ went right to the edge of hill and asked Lauren to join her.

"Lauren Celestine Coyne there is something I've been holding in for a long time and I cant hold it in anymore."

"Whats that AJ?"

"Lauren you have been my dearest and closest friend for as long as I can remember but over the past few years those feeling have grown into something stronger."

"What are you saying Alyssa?"

"Lauren Celestine Coyne I'm saying I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Wow AJ." was all Lauren could say.

An eerie silence filled the air until Lauren decided to speak again.

Alyssa Matlin DeSousa you want me to be your girlfriend then I say... Lauren trailed off and Alyssa got scared til she felt Lauren soft lips collide with her own.

"Well there's your answer AJ."

"LC does this mean...

"Yes AJ Ill be your girlfriend."

AJ grabbed Lauren's hand and look out over the hill and shouted.

"I love Lauren Coyne."

Lauren looked over at her newly minted girlfriend and smiled.

"AJ."

"Yes sweetheart."

"I think you yelled that wrong."

"What do you mean Lauren that is your name."

"It is but after this adventure you're going to need to learn my full name Lauren Celestine Moreno Coyne." Lauren stated.

"That's right L I'll have to remember that." AJ said sweetly as she kissed her girlfriend again as they walked back to the car arm and arm.

Little did they know their adventure would be getting a little more interesting.

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi All characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended.

I only own original characters places and plot.


	6. One Step Closer

Chapter 6 One Step Closer

AJ woke up today feeling like she had the world in her hands she decided since Lauren was her girlfriend now she wanted to give her the perfect date she decided on taking Lauren for a night out in New York.

AJ quickly showered a threw on a black track suit and matching black sneakers and went downstairs.

AJ found her moms in the living room finishing up their morning yoga routines.

"Morning mom & mama." AJ said walking into the kitchen to grab her favorite breakfast of oatmeal and tea.

"Morning AJ" Katie and Bianca said in unison.

AJ came from the table with a beaming smile and sat with her parents.

"Mama can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead AJ."

Since I'm going to turn seventeen in a few days I was wondering if I could get my present early this year?"

"It depends what that is AJ?"

"I was wondering if I could get a tattoo."

Bianca was shocked.

"Alyssa Jasmine Matlin DeSousa I'm not letting you get a tattoo."

"Come on mama I mean you've got the dragon on the back of left shoulder and moms initials on your left arm plus my initials on your right arm."

"She does have a point Bianca." Katie interjected.

"Fine what do you want?, I'll have your aunt Maya do it".

"I want "Lauren" in old English on my arm."

"Why that AJ?" Bianca asked.

"Its because Lauren is not just my girlfriend shes my future wife."

"AJ what are you saying?" Katie asked.

"I'm saying if I get the chance I'm making sure Lauren is with me forever."

"AJ that's a big decision." Katie stated.

"Mom you married mama your sophomore year of college."

"Yeah but that was after I had my head on straight."

"Well I have my head on straight now if I know Lauren the way I think I do she feels the same way."

"Fine if you feel that strongly if Lauren asks you to marry her we support you."

"Thanks mom I also wanted to ask you if I could take Lauren out tonight?"

"Yes you can but be careful in the city tonight." Katie cautioned.

"Thanks again mom Ill call aunt Maya to set up my tattoo appointment." AJ said hurrying up to her room.

AJ made the phone call to her aunt who gave her next available appointment.

After settling her tattoo AJ got to work planning her perfect date.

After spending the entire morning and most of the afternoon date planning Bianca took AJ to get her tattoo.

It took Maya about an hour to get AJ's tattoo done.

"There you go AJ" Maya said.

"I love it thanks aunt Maya."

"Anytime AJ by the way tell Lauren I can set up for hers in a week."

"I will aunt Maya."

Maya already knew Lauren would be coming in to get Alyssa's name done as she watched them leave the studio.

When AJ got home she showered and called Lauren who hadn't spoken to that whole day.

"Hey LC hows my girlfriend?"

"Hey babe I'm good I thought of heading by your place to hang out how bout it?"

"I think that would be a good idea except for the fact we wont be relaxing here."

"Why not AJ?"

"I'm taking my super stunning girlfriend out for the night just me you and streets of New York."

"AJ you don't have to do that." Lauren protested.

"Lauren I'm taking you out and that's final so put on your best I run New York outfit and I'll me you in thirty."

"Okay babe." Lauren said as she hung up the phone.

AJ changed into a white low cut shirt and black slacks with black shoes and went downstairs where she found her mothers watching some old slasher movie.

"Mom Mama I'm going out and I'm taking the spider I'll be back around midnight."

The spider was nickname AJ gave to Bianca's silver drop top.

"AJ be careful with the spider." Bianca warned.

"I will mama later."

AJ walked out to the car and began to drive before stopping at Lauren's AJ stopped at a jewelry store and picked up a silver necklace for Lauren she used some of the money she had from helping Bianca on a video shot back in Toronto.

Once she picked up the necklace she parked the car in front of Lauren's house and knocked on the door.

Lauren was greeted by her godmother Fiona who she called madrina.

"Hi madrina is Lauren ready yet?"

"Yes is shes just finishing her makeup AJ you can wait here with me".

They went and sat down in the living room and talked a bit.

"So AJ Lauren told me you started looking for her mama."

"We did so far we only have one clue to where she hopefully more clues turn up.

"Don't tell Lauren I told you this but part of hopes you find Imogen so we can raise Lauren together again."

AJ was touched when she heard her godmother admit she wanted them to find Imogen.

"We will find her that's a promise."

A few minutes later AJ was stunned to see her girlfriend come into the living room wearing a strapless black dress and black heals.

"Lauren you look stunning." AJ said as she kissed her girlfriend.

"Thanks AJ you look stunning too."

"Lauren before we leave I wanted to show you one and give you another."

"Whats that AJ?"

AJ lifted her bandage to reveal her tattoo.

"AJ it looks amazing."

"I had it done for you by my aunt Maya to remind me of how lucky I am to have you."

"AJ you're going to make me cry."

"Don't shed tears yet I have one more surprise"

AJ pulled out a long black case from her pocket.

"Lauren I wanted to get you something special hope you like it."

Lauren took the case and opened it."

"AJ its beautiful."

AJ put the necklace on Lauren.

"Only the best for my girlfriend".

"Lets rock we are eating at your favorite spot tonight."

"You don't mean that nice restaurant on fifth avenue where all the movie stars eat?"

"I do when I called and gave them my name they said they would have their best table waiting for us."

"AJ you are the best girlfriend I could ever ask for."

Lauren and AJ left the house and began their night on the town.

They stopped off and watched a street performance and took in a quick poetry reading before heading to the restaurant.

The whole night had gone smoother than AJ expected.

After eating a seafood dinner and splitting a few pieces of cherry pie they decided to call it a night just when AJ was about to pay the bill their waiter told them it had already been taken of, he then handed AJ a note and a small black box.

AJ read the note.

_Dear AJ,_

_Thanks for showing Lauren a good time inside this box there is a key to a safety deposit box which is in the bank five blocks north of your house inside that box there are two 10kt gold rings._

_One belongs to me and the other is yours to give to Lauren. Use that ring to make all your dreams come true. _

_These rings are clue number two. _

_In two weeks I will leave you the final clue to where I am and we will meet until then stay safe my angels._

_Love,_

_Imogen_

AJ was stunned at what she had just read.

"Whats wrong AJ you look like you're about to cry?"

Nothing babe its just that we got one step closer to finding your mama."

"What did she say AJ?"

Nothing really I just have to make a stop at the twenty four hour bank before I take you home."

"Why AJ?"

"I cant say L just trust me okay.

"Okay AJ I will."

The whole ride back Lauren wondered what that note from her mama could have said.

AJ made the stop at the bank and came back with nothing in hand.

"AJ what did you go in there for?"

"Just a little something you will find out about in two weeks don't worry it good news."

"I hope so AJ I really hope so."

Read& Review

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended.

I only own original characters places & Plot. 


	7. Back Where I Belong

Chapter 7 Back where I Belong

Two weeks had passed since AJ and Lauren where given the second clue to where Imogen was, in that time Lauren had gotten her tattoo done by Maya.

Lauren and AJ where going good in fact Lauren and AJ had made a decision as far as their relationship went. They had decided Lauren would let AJ propose to her since it was Lauren who wanted to change her name.

AJ agreed to propose but she told Lauren she was waiting for the right moment to do it.

Lauren had not spoken to AJ all day because she was helping Fiona come up with new fashion ideas.

As soon as she got home Lauren called AJ.

"Hey AJ what are you doing?"

Nothing I was just about to call you, we have to go out can you be here in fifteen minutes?"

"Yeah but why?"

"Did you forget already today's the day we are suppose to go to your mamas tattoo shop and pick up the box that tells us where we are going to meet your her."

"That's right I almost forgot I'm just going to grab something from the kitchen and then Ill head out."

"Alright L Ill see you in a bit".

Lauren quickly ate a turkey sandwich and headed for the door.

"Mom I'm going over to AJ's for a bit Ill be back later."

"Okay Lauren don't be too late now."

"I wont mom bye."

Lauren made her way to AJ's where she noticed Bianca talking to AJ.

"Oh hey Lauren Ill be with you in a bit go up to my room babe."

Lauren went up to AJ's room while AJ talked with Bianca.

"Mama I told you guys already I'm proposing to Lauren when we meet Imogen weather mom likes it or not."

"I understand your feelings AJ but your mom feels like you should wait a bit longer."

"No mama I'm ready now Lauren and I love each other, and we both want this to happen we may be seventeen but last time I checked you were the one that told me to believe that love is everything you need."

"I know I did but your mom thinks you two are getting too intense."

"Too intense from the stories you guys told me mom lived for intense."

"She did but she knew when to hold back."

"Mama I don't care about holding back I'm proposing to Lauren and that's it."

"Fine you seem hell bent on this so do it I support you."

Just before AJ went to her room Katie came through the door.

"Bianca I'm home."

Katie walked into the living room and saw her daughter about to go up to her room the two had not spoken since AJ announced her plans to get engaged.

"AJ can we talk in my room?"

"No we cant mom I'd rather talk here in front of mama."

"Fine I did some thinking and I've decided if Lauren means that much to you I guess I could support you two getting married."

"Thanks mom that means a lot."

AJ walked up to her room and got Lauren so they could begin their drive over to the tattoo shop.

When they got to the shop the same woman who saw them the first time they entered the tattoo shop greeted them.

"You two must be Lauren and AJ correct?"

"Yes mam I think you have something for us." AJ stated.

"Yes I do as a matter of fact."

The woman handed them a steel black box and a key as they walked out.

"So we have the box now what AJ?"

"I guess we use the key to open the box."

They went to the car and unlocked the box.

What they found was a note which read:

_Dear Lauren and AJ,_

_If you are reading this you found the third clue we have all been on a wild ride these past few weeks but its finally time for this adventure to end._

_The key enclosed here opens the door to a house at the north part of town the address is at the bottom of this letter meet me there in one hour cant wait to finally see you again._

_All my love _

_Imogen._

After reading the address of the bottom of letter Lauren shed a tear.

"AJ can you believe we are just a short car away from meeting my mama?"

"I know Lauren I'm looking forward to getting to know my god mama again."

They drove the address on letter and parked the car across the street.

The house was a two story home painted a bright red.

AJ had Lauren wait for her by the door while she pulled out the first ring she had been given a few weeks ago before joining Lauren at the door.

"Well here goes nothing."

AJ opened the front door and the girls went in they went straight into the living room where they saw a roaring fire but no one in there, they decided to explore the top floor of the house they notice three of four rooms in the home had their doors open but no one in them.

The girls notice a forth door which was unopened.

AJ walked up to the door and turned the knob slowly.

As they walked in they noticed a chair facing the window.

"Hello." Lauren said in a low tone.

The girls noticed the chair turn slightly.

When the chair turned completely around Lauren was in shock.

"Mama is that you?"

"Yes baby it me your mama."

Lauren ran into Imogen's arms and cried.

"Mama I cant believe its you."

"Yes baby I'm right here I'm never leaving you again."

AJ looked at the reunion and shed tears of her own.

Imogen sat Lauren down on her chair and went over to Alyssa.

"AJ my angel thank for bringing back my baby."

"No god mama Immy thank you for giving me the strength and wisdom to see what Lauren really meant to me."

AJ gave Imogen a hug.

Imogen and AJ walked back to Lauren and hugged her.

"You see L you have your mama back I told I would help you and I did."

"Thanks AJ you're the best girlfriend a girl could have."

"God mama I think I have something you may want back."

AJ pulled out a gold wedding band and gave it to Imogen.

"Thank you AJ you did good little one."

"Now if only I could put that ring back where it belongs I'd be whole again."

"What do you mean Mama?" Lauren asked.

"This ring is your mothers wedding ring she gave it to me the night before I left."

"Now you get the chance to put it back on her mama."

"I wish it where that simple Lauren your mother made it clear she never wanted to see me again."

"That's crap mama mom always thinks of you besides me your the only reason she wants to smile anymore, she would take you back."

"Lauren I really want to be with your mom but I wouldn't know how to make it right."

As Imogen said that AJ pulled her godmother aside and whispered in her ear.

Imogen just smiled and walked back to her daughter.

"I have an idea stay with me tonight and we will go see Fiona Katie and Bianca in the morning". Imogen said.

"Great idea god mama I'll call home and tell them the news."

The trio spent the night in the house they would later learn was a house all four parents brought together to keep for their children.

When the girls feel asleep Imogen laid awake thinking to herself "I'm almost back where I belong."

Read & Review

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended.

I only own original characters places & plot.


	8. All I Do is Win

Chapter 8 All I do is Win

The next day Imogen was the first to get up from bed and decide on an outfit.

She woke up AJ in the middle of the night and they worked out their double proposals.

Imogen got dressed in a white gown and matching shoes but she made sure not put on her vail, instead she sneaked downstairs and put her vail in AJ's car, and went back up to find AJ already dressed in a white dress with white shoes sitting in the living waiting.

Imogen made sure to pick out Lauren's dress it was a white gown she had designed herself white shoes.

Imogen made sure to leave the outfit on the closet door handle where Lauren would see it.

Sure enough about fifteen minutes later Lauren woke up and saw her outfit.

"Mama why was this outfit in the room?"

"Lauren just put it on you'll find out in time."

Twenty minutes later AJ blind folded herself as Lauren was led to the car.

Imogen knew AJ wanted something elegant so she called in a few favors and had Bianca Katie and Fiona rushed up to the northern part of town for what Bianca Katie and Fiona thought they were up for a picnic.

Imogen also knew AJ wanted this to be a surprise proposal turned wedding.

When they got to the venue Lauren was shocked to see her godmothers in midnight blue dresses and her mom in a white dress.

"AJ whats going on here?"

"Don't worry L just follow your mama." AJ managed to wait for Fiona and Lauren to be in position before Imogen came back and I laid eyes on her for the first time in fourteen years.

"Its good to see you again Fiona."

"Right back at ya Imogen."

"So before we go any further Fiona I want you to know that I didn't mean to cause you pain."

"I know Imogen, I want you to know I forgive and I still love you."

"Its make my heart sing to hear you say that."

"Imogen what are we doing here and why is our daughter in a dress?"

"That question I only have half the answer to."

Just then AJ made her way to the front of the wedding setup.

God mom Fiona Lauren your not here for a picnic you're here for a bigger reason."

Just as AJ said that both Imogen and AJ dropped to one knee first Imogen spoke.

"Fiona Celestine Arabella Coyne you brought me nothing but joy and I'm here to ask you today will you bring my ultimate joy back by remarrying me?"

"Fiona took all of three seconds to answer.

"Imogen Moreno Yes Yes I will."

Fiona once again dawned her silver engagement ring she always had with her.

AJ took Lauren's hand and spoke.

"Lauren Celestine Coyne Moreno you are my best friend soul mate and girlfriend will you make me the happiest woman in the world by becoming my wife?"

"Lauren looked at AJ in her calm eyes before speaking.

"Alyssa Jasmine Matlin DeSousa I say I would be honored".

Both couples where married under the early New York sun.

When the ceremony concluded all the couples went out to breakfast at a diner.

When they got back home AJ ran to the jewelers and brought her new wife a gold necklace with diamonds in the gold and presented it to her new wife.

"Lauren Matlin DeSousa I cant believe you are finally my wife."

"AJ look at my mom she finally has that smile back on her face because of what we were able to do together."

Lauren went over to Katie and Bianca and shared a dance with each of them before hanging out with her mom and mama then going over to her new wife.

Lauren went over to AJ and said "AJ I guess sometimes you can go All in and win big".

End

All In has ended I would like to thank everyone who followed favorite and reviewed this story .

A special thank you to 76South Girl my most consistent reviewer.

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi All character belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended.

I only own original character places and plot.


End file.
